Zhirac Mazuna
|ailments = , , , (Palico only) |weaknesses = |move = Energy Storm |creator = Werequaza86 }} "I'm a firm believer in two things. Animals are not good or evil, they simply follow instincts. And that one's eyes say a lot about them. But when i look into that dragon's eyes, i see nothing but pure hatred and malice." Physiology Elder Dragons with a body shape like that of Fatalis, although they are not as large. Zhirac Mazuna's body is a faded pink color, but it seems like its shell is made out of crystal, as it sparkles in the light. Its eyes glow a shiny blue color. Its head is adorned by a set of four dark, crimson horns that vaguely resemble a crown. Zhirac's back is lined with rows of spines of the same color as the horns, leading all the way down to the tip of the tail. The long tail ends in what seems like a crystallized blade. Zhirac's wings are large, and a dark navy blue. When not in use, the wings almost resemble a cape of some sort. Ecology In the modern day, Zhirac Mazuna's ecology and behavior are unknown. The only bits and pieces that people have are from legends and stories of the past. According to recent sightings, it seems to be capable of appearing in various extreme conditions, unbothered by weather or temperature. The Outcast Relic seems to be where it truly resides. It's a small, secluded cove, kept this way by treacherous tides and rocks. During the time Zhirac has appeared, monsters of all sizes seemed to hide and cower far away. The might of this Dragon is thought to only be outdone by the Fatalis itself. Legend Zhirac Mazuna was said to have a level of intelligence beyond that of any normal monster. Some even believed it was once a man that had been turned into a dragon. It showed greed, hatred, and planning. There was once a great treasure of the Relic Isles. It was a Wyvern, said to have the ability to make one immortal. Zhirac Mazuna sought this treasure for itself, and so it waged war against the people of the isles. Zhirac had the ability to control other monsters, and used this to amass an army. This army included powerful Elder Dragons it had gathered from all around the world. These became known as the "Elders of War". The Elders of War being unleashed upon the Relic Isles has brought about great devastation. Many lives were lost, and some islands had their entire ecosystems ruined and altered. Zhirac had joined the fray itself, in search of its great treasure. But the treasure did not go unguarded. The three Watchdogs, a group of peaceful Elder Dragons, would defend it with their lives alongside the humans. A destructive battle followed, leaving Zhirac wounded and fleeing like a coward. The war seemed to have been over, but the casualties were numerous. Many people lost their homes, their loved ones, or their own lives. The Isles were in shambles. And only one Watchdog had survived. But the great treasure of the Relic Isles has shone its light upon the survivors. With a great glow, it seemingly sacrificed itself, turning into shining beams. The beams would shift form, becoming a flock of Flurreligar, scattering across the isles to rain its golden light upon the survivors, giving them hope. Their spirits were lifted, and thus began the rebuilding of the Relic Isles, a project that remains to this very day. As they build, the golden light of the Flurreligar would appear every now and again, to remind the people that greater days are coming. Or so the legend goes... But now it appears that Zhirac has returned, and it has stirred the Elders of War from their slumber. It is thought to believe that Flurreligar is the descendant to the great treasure, and so it will likely invade yet again in its search for immortality. Abilities Phase 1 The first phase, also known as the "Invasion Phase", is when Zhirac Mazuna invades a locale. During this point of the fight, it is not using everything at its disposal. During this time, Zhirac mostly resorts to physical attacks. Many of these are shared with Fatalis, such as the "Snap and Drag". It can charge energy into its hand and slam it into the ground, sending a wave of energy forward. Charging its tail allows it to cause explosions to burst from the ground. Charging its bite attacks simply gives it an explosive bite. And it can empower flying charge attacks, causing a wave of energy to emanate off of it as it flies, causing wind pressure. Zhirac Mazuna has powerful elemental attacks as well that utilize a mysterious energy. It can spit a blast of pink energy, causing Dragonblight. It can also fire beams either straight forward or moving across the ground as it chases a foe it is tracking. In addition to this, it can cause clouds of crystals to float around by scraping its tail, causing Crystallization. Zhirac can also possess the hunter's Palico. Its eyes will flash and it will use its tail to plant these dark red crystals onto the ground. These crystals emanate the miasma that is found on Hyper monsters. If your Palico approches them, it will fall under the effects and turn on its master, using its tools and weapons against them. During this time, the Palico appears like a Hyper monster with the miasma surrounding. It does not get any empowered attacks though. Knocking out the Palico's health bar will break the possession. Zhirac Mazuna is able to fire an extremely large amount of energy into the air, causing it to rain all across the locale. This attack will not do damage in base camps. Looking into the sky and even the backdrop, the energy can be seen raining around everywhere. This is referred to as the "Energy Storm". Phase 2 Once Zhirac Mazuna is forced to retreat to the Outcast Relic, the real fight begins. Zhirac will become able to encase itself in a large crystal to store up energy. When enough energy is stored, it will go into a "Hyper State", causing its attacks to be able to be empowered like a Hyper Monster's, along with the Hyper Aura. Its energy attacks will also become able to cause Suppression. Attacking the crystal and doing enough damage before it enters the Hyper State can break it, halting the energy storage and leave Zhirac open for attack. Zhirac's energy based attacks become more wild here. Generally, single shots include sizable explosions. Zhirac will quickly fly into the air above a hunter, and fire a beam directly below it. It can even spit a small amount of energy onto the ground as a landmine. A spot on the ground will have a faint pink glow. When a hunter approaches, it will detonate. Zhirac can charge up a large amount of energy and spit it out more like a flamethrower, scorching the ground in this energy. Occasionally it will also do a smaller version of the Energy Storm, spitting a ball of energy into the air, which then explodes, scattering energy rain around the area. In this phase, Zhirac will also begin to use its tail more aggressively. This includes simple tail swipes, but being hit by the blade at the end causes Crystallization. It can do a spin move, scraping its tail along the ground, kicking up clouds of crystals all around it. While hovering in the air, it can stab it into the ground in an attempt to hit a foe. And it will jump at an enemy, using the momentum to bring its tail around and slam it. Zhirac will also stab its tail straight out from behind it, impaling a hunter. The hunter will then be flung across the area, and be left on the ground to crawl. If the hunter does not get out of the way in time, Zhirac will follow up with an energy blast. Phase 3 After enough damage has been dealt, Zhirac will enter a fit of rage. It attempts to charge up an extremely large amount of energy. However, this backfires, as it tries to take in too much. The energy causes an explosion, severely damaging Zhirac's body and leaving it in a weakened state. At this point, it can no longer use any energy based attacks or even take off into the air. It can only resort to slow, physical attacks. Carves G Rank Armor GR Defense: 680-870 Fire: 25 Water: 25 Thunder: 25 Ice: 25 Dragon: -50 Skills: Crowd Pleaser, Mind's Eye, Shot Booster, Dragonheart, Palico Rally Weapons Great Sword Warlord's Fury Zhirac's Wrath Longsword Decisive Blade Zhirac's Judgement Sword and Shield Mastermind's Shiv Zhirac's Hatred Dualblades Bound Fate Zhirac's Destiny Hammer Gruesome Gauntlet Zhirac's Tyranny Hunting Horn Dreaded Beacon Zhirac's Howl Lance Glittering Despair Zhirac's Spire Gunlance Booming Chamber Zhirac's Devastation Switch Axe Agonizing Gear Zhirac's Facade Insect Glaive Cursed Gust Zhirac's Wind Chargeblade Heavy Heart Zhirac's Soul Light Bowgun Shining Splinter Zhirac's Arrogance Heavy Bowgun Wasteland Crater Zhirac's Bloodshed Bow Stained Crown Zhirac's Kingdom Theme Phase 1/Invasion Phase 2 Phase 3 Quests G Rank Notes *'Name credit goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis' *The Zhirac Mazuna that is fought in the base game of Monster Hunter Legacy is a young and inexperienced one. The true one from the legend, sometimes referred to as "Perfect Zhirac Mazuna" is the one that appears in the "Scattered Remnants" expansion. *Zhirac Mazuna's Head(x2), chest, wings, front claws, and tail can all be wounded. **Wounding the tail causes the crystal clouds to be smaller. *Zhirac Mazuna has gone through several design changes. **Most notably, it was originally part of a story about 4 Elder Dragons that saved humanity but were then betrayed during the Dragon War. These Elder Dragons were each based on the Celestial Towers from Terraria, and as part of the story, they were originally one Elder Dragon that split off into 4. This Dragon was the original Zhirac Mazuna. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:First-Class Elder Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Crystallization Monster Category:Suppression Monster Category:Possession Monster Category:Werequaza86 Category:8 Star Level Monster